Paleciarze
Paleciarze to frakcja złożona z grupy zabójców, najemników, psychopatów, szaleńców i wariatów. Swój obóz rozbijają w okolicach miasteczek, większych obozowisk i w miejscach dogodnych do obrony jak i ataku. Jak koczownicy przemieszczają się ze swoimi paletami, które uważają za świętość. Zbudują wszystko i wszędzie o ile będzie pod dostatkiem piwa, wina lub trunków alkochemików. Logo Logiem Paleciarza jest skrzyżowany Łopata z AK-47, a nad nimi lewituje święta Paleta. Całość jest wpisana w żółtą tarczę. Motto: Fabricati Diem, czyli Make my day. Nawiązuje do słynnego: 'Go ahead, make my day. ' Twórcą loga jest Mikołaj. Struktura ... najpierw są dechy, a potem zostaje się paleciarzem i koniec. Każdy Paleciaż jest równy, choć łopata jest równiejszy niż inni. Patrząc z boku burdel jak w cygańskiej chacie zlepionej z murzyńskiego gunwa i Łopata, który usilnie stara się wytłumaczyć że to nie my jesteśmy mechaniką gry. Członkowie... ...i co najczęściej od nich usłyszycie. Łopata - "Dobra kurwa..." "Pale Ci strefę " Price - Noxe - Weyland - "Łopata zabić go?"; "Zabiłem wszystkich" Kucyk - "Wygrałem Talon, na kurwę i balon!"; "Typowo!" Bielek - "Zajebiste 2/10, ale stabilne!" Jawor - Fix - Demon - Bartosz Mikołaj - Wycior - Dla mojego Boga -nieistotne- wróg,czy trzoda. Pan Krokodyl Neko Pax Flora Garnek Zielek Krisu Młody Weyland Ksiądz Ahmed Nikola Osiągnięcia Zacznę wymieniać nasze osiągnięcia przysłowiem tego rocznego OldTownu (2014) osiągnięcia są ale mało; * 1 miejsce za najlepszą postapokaliptyczną twierdzę w roku 2011. " Za ten zajebisty bunkier! " Klechdy Pismak podbiegł do kilku Paleciarzy głupkowato cieszących się jakby zobaczył co dopiero pierwszy raz cycki prawdziwej kobiety. ''-Panowie, mogę zadać wam pytania?'' ''-Pytaj i spierdalaj! -''warknęli na niego. ''-Kim jesteście?'' Łopata spojrzał na Price'a po prawej i Noxe po lewej, odpalili po papierosie, potem Łopata spojrzał na pedalskiego dziennikarza. Spod swoich cygańsko-czarnych brwi. ''-Grupa ludzi nawzajem wspomagającą się, którzy chcą się dobrze zabawić, którzy będą się bronić nawzajem dopóki trzymają się razem. Bo Paleciarze to styl bycia i stan umysłu''. ''-Teraz jak nie macie swoich sławnych palet, to co zrobicie? '' ''-Poradzimy sobie, już niech cie głowa od tego nie boli. Coś wymyślimy na pewno. '' ''-Czy rekrutujecie może ludzi, czy może można do was jakoś wstąpić? '' ''-Taa, pewnie. Wszystko zależy od ciebie. Jak sobie poradzisz z próbą automatu i noszeniem palety ze sobą przez cały okres rekrutacji to witaj i łap za karabin od razu, bo tutaj nie jeden będzie chciał z ciebie zrobić swoją maskotkę. '' ''-I ostatnie pytanie. Czy następną porą przybyszów również przybędziecie? '' ''-Pfffffff pytanie.... My się stąd nigdzie nie mamy zamiaru ruszać. Dobra, zjeżdżaj stąd, bo musimy jeszcze kilka palet skręci'' ... Ciekawostki #Stara plotka głosi, że w fortach paleciarzy nie ma kobiet. Oczywiście szwarno chadzają na dziwki i mutantki. Niektórzy lubią poezję, inni zwierzęta. Ale nie w tym rzecz. A w czym pytacie? Jak się rodzą nowi paleciarze jak nie ma kobiet? Otóż chodzą plotki wśród wiejskich chłopów, że w bólach, krwi, kale i drzazgach. Podobno żeby urodziło się malutkie paleciątko, stary paleciarz bierze wierną i ulubioną paletę i zbiera ją ze sobą w miejsce święte dla Paleciarzy. Gdzie to jest nikt nie wie, nawet oni sami. Ale jak nadchodzi pora wiedzą co mają robić. I wtedy taki paleciarz idzie w to swoje święte miejsce, siada na spoconym dupsku i po kawałeczku zjada palete. Następnie medytuje w bólach trzewi przez 5-długich dni i 5-długich nocy, bez jadła i napitku. (Pewno jakby mógł to by coś zjadł.) Po tych 5-dniach i 5-nocach, wysrywa w bólu, krwi, kale, drzazgach i żalu małego Paleciarza. Następnie przynosi go do fortu i wraz z całą śmierdzącą bracia nadają małemu potomkowi nic nie znaczące imię. Wiemy, że są to bezpodstawne plotki wieśniaków zalanych i śpiących w swych wymiocinach, ponieważ prawdą jest, że Paleciarzem może zostać każdy po odpowiedniej rekrutacji. :) #W każdym forcie, Paleciarze zasadzają swoje magiczne drzewo- zwane pieszczotliwie -drzewkiem piwnym. Jest to przedziwny artefakt na pustkowiach, który rodzi puszki piwa. Jaki jest mechanizm powstawania tej anomalii- wiedzą tylko najstarsi Paleciarze. Znane są nam tylko niektóre ingrediencje potrzebne do stworzenia tego dziwoląga: 7-dniowa impreza, 44-Paleciarzy przez 7-dni sikających na orzecha włoskiego. Bez przerwy... # Ulubiony utwór: Jama zła : Wsadzę Ci Głowę do Pralki # Nie każdy o tym wie, ale Paleciarze czasami trenują umysły, opanowanie swojej osoby oraz podwórkowe słownictwo przy grze karcianej "Warhammer Inwazja" Historia 2114 : Kiedy Paleciarze przybyli pod miasteczko Newtown długo jeszcze przed pora przybyszów, rozpoczęli budowę nowego obozu. Gdy rozpoczęła się migracja ludzi do miasteczka, do Paleciarzy dołaczyli nowi członkowie: Bastaras, Pax, Flora, Neko, Zieliniak, Garnek, Kris i Kitra. Rozpoczecie negocjacji z Sicza a dokladniej z Sedzia okazaly sie dla Paleciarzy malo korzystne. Nieudany i sabotowany atak na karawanę zaskutkowal stratą Kitry. Potrzebowaliśmy nowej strategi działania i nowej osoby która wypełni braki w szeregach. Liczne interesy prowadzone z miasteczkiem oraz zaprzyjaźnionymi obozami powoli odbudowywały status Paleciarzy. Nocne ataki zcybernetyzowanych mutantów powodowało ze miasteczko nie było bezpieczne i mogło sobie nie poradzić. Przeniesienie obozu Paleciarzy do miasta było korzyścią dla obu stron. Zanim Khan zaatakował miasto, oddział Paleciarzy był gotowy do obrony. Ponieśliśmy spore straty ale to cena zbyt wysoka, jak za życie tak znakomitych paleciarzy PAX'a, i Ikkiego niech im ziemia lekką będzie i chorążego Wyciora. Który poprowadził pierwsze natarcie na mutanty Khana. Na kolejnej porze przybyszow Paleciarze wraz ze swoimi zwyczajami spróbują zamieszkać w miećcie. Jak to wyjdzie nam na zdrowie, zobaczymy. Teraz musimy skręcić kilka palet i postawić bastion, fortece która wybroni miasto i nas samych przed wrogiem. Poprawność Polityczna Brak danych Najciekawsze zdjęcia 640.jpg 64010.jpg 6409.jpg 6401.jpg 6402.jpg 6403.jpg 6404.jpg 6408.jpg 6405.jpg 6406.jpg 6407.jpg Kategoria:Frakcje